Those Loving Brown Eyes
by Digital Dreams
Summary: This is for Super Saiyan 2 Taichi's Taiora contest. Basically Sora is gettin beaten, but by who??


Those Loving Brown Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Don't sue me cuz I'm broke. Oh and I   
dont own the song Brown Eyes by Destiny's Child  
  
Author's Note: I don't put in the whole song cuz it doesn't fit.  
*Tai's House*  
  
I was running, running away from him. I never ever wanted to be near him  
again. I thought he loved me. If he loved me he would never do this to me  
so he doesn't love fine I don't need him, but maybe I might know   
someone who loves me. We did love each other, but I went to HIM instead  
how could I have been so blind. I burst into Tai house crying. He came up to me, "Sora what's the matter.  
Are you hurt?" When I looked up at him he saw the most scariest site. My face  
was blue, black, and bloody. (gasp) "Sora, who did this to you tell me what  
happened." He cleaned me nup and took me to his couch. "Now tell me what happened."  
He told me. "Actually I'll have to tell you from the first day we met or   
else you might not understand." He nodded motioning me to start.   
  
Remember the first day when I saw your face  
Remember the first day when you smiled at me  
  
"You were playing soccer and noticed me alone so taught me how to play"  
  
You stepped to me  
and then you said to me  
I was the woman you dreamed about  
Remember the first day when you called ny house  
Remember the first day when you took me out  
  
"It was the next day when you phoned me and asked me to be on your team  
for this soccer tournament. You knew I was really good."  
  
We had butterflies  
Although we tried to hide it  
And we both had a beautiful night  
The way we had the turn to said  
The way we talked the way we laughed  
It felt so good to find true love  
And I knew right then and there he was the one  
  
"I knew I loved you then, but later on I was stupid and I went to Matt  
  
But then I also thought you loved me and I found out that you do."  
  
I know that he loves me cuz he told me so  
I know that he loves me cuz his feelings show  
And he's there for me  
You see he cares for me  
  
"You're always there for me, just like now"  
  
You see how he is so deep in love   
I know that he loves me cuz its obvious  
I know that he loves me cuz it's me he trust  
And he's missing me when he's not kissing me  
And when he looks at me  
His brown eyes tell this song  
  
"And when I look into your brown eyes I could tell."   
  
Remember the first day the first day we kissed  
Remeber the first day we had and argument  
We apoligized and then we compromise  
And we haven't argued since  
  
"That time you gave me the hairclip I wasn't really mad, I just was being  
stubborn. I could have helped you guys with Diaboromon."  
  
Remember the first day we stopped playing games  
Remember the first day you fell in love with me  
And it felt so good for you to say those words  
Cuz I felt the same way too.  
  
"That's was in the digiworld when you saved me from Datamon we found out  
that we loved each other."  
  
The way we had a turn to said  
The way we talked the way we laughed  
It felt so good to find true love  
And I knew right then and there he was the one  
I know that he loves me cuz he told me so  
I know that he loves me cuz his feelings show  
And he's there for me  
You see he cares for me  
You see how he is so deep in love  
I know that he loves me cuz its obvious  
I know that he loves me cuz it's me he trust  
And he's missing me when he's not kissing me  
And when he looks at me  
His brown eyes tell this song  
  
"Then I started dating Matt, when he asked if we wanted to play soccer I  
told him that we should let you play and then, he hit me. He yelled at me  
saying that if I loved him I won't tell anyone. But I told you because I don't  
love him anymore. The hitting continued all of them concerning you and soccer, but  
Tai I was wrong I love you and only you. When Matt came to my house I was taking a nap  
he heard me saying I loved you. So he woke me up and since my mom wasn't home he beat. That's  
how I turned out like this. I ran here just to get away from him." I finished my story  
  
"Oh Sora" Tai said " He did that to you. Just to let you know I've always loved  
you. Even though you didn't return it." Then he kissed me, not a fake kiss like Matt  
did, but a real kiss. A kiss filled with love and passion.  
  
As I looked into his loving brown eyes I said "Tai promise me you'll never  
leave me"  
  
Tai also staring back said "Sora I swear with all my heart that I'll keep   
you safe by my side forever till we die. 


End file.
